


I don't know

by mytralee



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, F/F, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytralee/pseuds/mytralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley are arguing</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know

“Your such an ass!” She screamed spitting fire from her mouth, breathing heavily tears running down her beautiful brown eyes down to her plump cotton candy lips, with creamy skin she made her way to the door; looking back at me with more pity than a person should be allowed to have, slamming the door to our minuscule flat on the east side of Minneapolis. I stood there wondering what the hell I did wrong. 

I breath in and out trying to steady my heart rate, I slump to our bedroom and reached into a baby blue chipped second had night stand, pulling out a half empty carton of cigarettes, I take twenty-one steps over to a fat gas oven that resembled a dragon with red paint falling off it.

I twist one of the greasy knobs until I hear a “tic, tic, tic” then a quiet explosion, twisting the knob back to medium I light my cig While turning the stove off I turn and take thirteen steps to a cotton candy pink couch who is old but loving smothering my ass as I plop down on her.

I take a drag of the torch in my hand and immediately began to hack up air, “why the fuck am I smoking I don’t even like smoking” I say out loud to no one, I pick myself up and walk fifteen steps toward the sink and put the cig out in it than throw the cig out into the trash bin next to the sink. 

Dragging myself back to my “our?” room I start to take off my clothes first my shirt then my bra next my jeans then finally my underwear tossing the articles around and letting them fall where they may, I roll onto the bed who is less forgiving then the couch and greets me like jaded ex-wife she is cold and full of coils, but I’m still happy to be on top of her.

I barely close my eyes when I hear the bedroom door creek open, it’s her brown eyes still puffy from crying that I first notice, she waddles over to our bed slowly laying down mumbling apologies under breath, I pull her into my arms squeezing her close to my breast and I say sorry, for what I don’t know.


End file.
